


в другой стране (умирают люди)

by EvilWinter, pprfaith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Except not really?, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Sort of Mirror!verse, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWinter/pseuds/EvilWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>– Мир – не площадка для  твоих игр, Старк! – орет на него Фьюри однажды, после того как он, возможно, взорвал одно-два здания, и Тони просто смеется, потому что, серьезно, мир – его площадка для игр.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	в другой стране (умирают люди)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in another country (people die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413357) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



+

 

Тони берет на себя управление Старк Индастриз, когда ему двадцать один год.

 

К тому времени, как ему исполняется двадцать пять, половина систем вооружения в мире носит его имя. К тридцати годам, это уже не только оружие. Это кухонная техника, и мобильные телефоны, и компьютеры, и медицинское оборудование. Его оружие продается на черном рынке, распространяется в уголки мира, с которыми он никогда не стал бы иметь дела.

 

Оби беспокоится, и Пеппер много кусает губы, но Тони это не волнует. У Тони в голове еще миллионы идей, и они хотят наружу так сильно, что он не может спать, не может есть, не может заниматься ничем, кроме работы до изнеможения.

 

Когда он хочет тишины, он напивается и занимается сексом, и, когда приходит в себя, выгоняет того, кого привел домой накануне вечером, и возвращается в свою мастерскую.

 

Половина мира принадлежит ему, и он думает, что, вероятно, может захватить другую половину меньше, чем за неделю (Вы ведь не думали, что он не оставил себе доступ ко всему, что он когда-либо построил, _правда?_ ), но если есть что-то, чего Тони Старку не хватает, кроме такта, так это стимула.

 

Он просто создает свое искусство. Что происходит с созданным после этого, его не волнует. Джарвис следит за всем, и этого достаточно.

 

+

 

А потом случается Афганистан и... случается Афганистан. Сказать об этом больше нечего.

 

+

 

И вдруг у Тони появляется стимул, которого ему всегда не хватало.

 

Он может получить доступ почти к каждой системе вооружения в мире, у него есть способы управлять компьютерами, и телефонами, и чертовыми блендерами удаленно, если ему захочется, и Джарвис не просто подключен к Интернету, он уже практически _является_ Интернетом, и Тони иногда часами пытается понять, как так вышло, что _никто этого не осознает_.

 

– Мир – не площадка для  твоих игр, Старк! – орет на него Фьюри однажды, после того как он, возможно, взорвал одно-два здания, и Тони просто смеется, потому что, серьезно, мир – его площадка для игр.

 

Он _владеет_ миром.

 

И с помощью металлического сердца в своей груди (я сам его сделал, смотри, мама!) он собирается привести его в порядок.

 

Больше не будет оружия. Не будет войн. Ни "грязной" энергии, ни голода, ни болезней. Потому что он так сказал. Потому что он провел три месяца в афганской пещере, его пытали, на него орали, его морили голодом и избивали, он провел три месяца, слушая человека, который потерял все и все равно мечтал о лучшей жизни, у которого все равно были руки достаточно твердые, чтобы вытаскивать Тони из его кошмаров, и голос достаточно мягкий, чтобы успокаивать его, помогая снова заснуть.

 

Потому что там не было алкоголя и не было теплых, податливых тел, которыми можно было бы отвлечься, и, здравствуй, реальность, так приятно с тобой познакомиться. Тони создавал оружие и никогда не заботился о том, что с ним будет, пока одна из его ракет не разорвала его на части.

 

Он усвоил свой урок.

 

Если вы не хотите, чтобы вам причинили боль, убедитесь, что нет ничего и никого в мире, кто может это сделать.

 

(Что? Да, разумеется, он делает это для себя. Он всегда был эгоистом. Вы и сами это знаете. Просто от того, что кто-то называет себя филантропом, это не становится правдой.)

 

+

 

– Конечно, Старк, – говорит Фьюри, закатывает глаза, не слышит _ни единого_ слова. – ЩИТ будет работать с тобой.

 

+

 

Он слышит риторику Локи. Все слышат.

 

Больше никакой войны, никакой смерти. Больше не будет людей, режущих друг друга ради забавы. Остальные только усмехаются, но Тони смотрит на бога с лихорадочно яркими глазами на видеозаписи и, да, он узнает этот взгляд. Пустые слова, но затем - отчаяние-страх-голод-мольба.

 

– Я хочу поговорить с ним, – заявляет Тони, прерывая Хилл на полуслове. Фьюри смотрит на него недовольно своим единственным глазом, темный и опасный, и Тони поднимает бровь, улыбается. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

 

Они позволяют ему только потому, что он обещает _вести себя хорошо_ , и все остальное не сработало. Как будто он какой-то щенок, какой-то потерявшийся ребенок, которому нужно разрешение.

 

– Джарвис, – бормочет он на своем пути к клетке, – сделай отметку. Кроме того, Проект: Площадка для игр.

 

В его кармане телефон вибрирует один раз, тихое подтверждение.

 

+

 

Он тяжело опускается в кресло, которое Наташа оставила после своей неудачной попытки обмануть бога обмана, вытягивает ноги и спрашивает:

– Ну, и что именно ты собираешься делать, когда захватишь мир?

 

Локи ухмыляется, показывая слишком много зубов, и прислоняется к стеклу.

 

– Править им, конечно же.

 

Тони отмахивается от него.

– Ну, это очевидно. Я гений, в состоянии понять элементарные вещи самостоятельно, спасибо. Я имел в виду, как? Массовое рабство? Геноцид? Пытки ради забавы?

 

И да, это задевает его (Тони знал, что так будет, он помнит свое отражение в зеркале, спасибо большое. Так выглядит боль, так выглядит паника под тонким слоем бравады. Так выглядит то, что разломали на гребаные куски и беспорядочно склеили вместе, _вы что, слепые?_ ).

 

Локи рычит, бьет рукой по стеклу, дикий, как животное. Загнанный в угол зверь, в которого Фьюри тыкал палкой в течение последних двенадцати часов.

 

Затем он замирает и медленно выдыхает, явно беря себя в руки. Снова надевая маску, не красно-золотую, но столь же эффективную.

 

– Геноцид? – бездумно повторяет он. – Вы _все_ ниже меня. С чего бы мне разделять вас на группы? Почему бы не убить каждого из вас, жалких муравьев?

 

– Ложь, – замечает Тони, просто потому, что может. (Ложь, однако, не в том, в чем вам кажется.)

 

Как ни странно, это заставляет бога рассмеяться. Это не должно удивлять Тони. Удивляет.

–Я бы правил всеми вами. Остановил бы ваши дрязги за землю и ресурсы. Заставил бы вас прекратить уничтожать друг друга. Не дал бы вам окончательно разрушить этот мир.

 

Правда. Отец лжи, так назвал своего брата Тор. Тони начинает думать, что Тор на самом деле не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем тогда говорил. (А кто имеет?)

 

– В общем, ты просто хочешь найти безопасное место. – Выражение лица Локи становится чуть напряженнее, почти незаметно, и Тони добивает его: – Место, чтобы спрятаться от тех, кто пытал тебя.

 

В комнате становится так холодно так быстро, что Тони _видит_ , как его дыхание замерзает перед его лицом, ощущает покалывание в кончиках пальцев, может закрыть глаза и почувствовать запах зимы, запах старого льда, старой смерти. Так вот он какой, гнев бога. Он представлял себе пламя, но, оглядываясь назад, он думает, лед подходит Локи больше.

 

Лед подходит ему даже слишком хорошо.

 

Тони вздрагивает, борется с желанием сжаться в комок и надевает свою собственную маску, широкую улыбку продавца с идеальной партией товара ("Оружие, которое вам придется использовать лишь один раз").

 

– Да ладно тебе, – усмехается он, несмотря на то, что он замерзает и что выражение лица Локи обещает судьбу хуже смерти. Он разводит руками, вот он я, и не пытается ничего скрыть. – Я узнаю этот взгляд. У меня был такой же. Они подобрали тебя там, где ты приземлился после падения и они _сломали тебя_ , потому что, без обид, но ты не похож на парня, который борется за чужие цели. Если ты хочешь этот куб, ты хочешь его для себя. Ты просто заключил сделку, чтобы выбраться оттуда, в надежде найти тихий маленький уголок Вселенной, где они никогда тебя не достанут, даже если тебе придется вырезать его из этого мира, не так ли?

 

Читаури - это Десять Колец Локи, и он пару дней как выбрался из своего собственного частного Афганистана. Тони думает, что кто-то кроме него должен был это заметить, но, с другой стороны, все они верят ему, когда он говорит, что он _в порядке_ , так что, возможно, он переоценивает человечество как группу.

 

Да, наверное.

 

Локи смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

 

Его рот открыт, его глаза широко распахнуты, его руки безвольно висят по бокам. Он не ожидал, что кто-то окажется способен видеть его насквозь, что кому-то будет достаточно не все равно, чтобы хотя бы попытаться. Он не ожидал, что все это бросят ему в лицо. (Тоже не привык, чтобы люди обращали на него внимание.)

 

Другими словами, он не ожидал, что _Тони чертов Старк_ придет и вывернет его наизнанку, хотя должен был, потому что у него есть Бартон, и слезливая история Тони - не то чтобы секрет среди ЩИТа.

 

(Бедный маленький миллиардер, который сломался в пещере и вернулся, желая только мира и щеночков.)

 

ЩИТ обещал помочь ему. ЩИТ не выполнил своего обещания.

 

(Тони сказал: «Хватит», и мир сказал: «Хорошо», а затем вернулся к своим войнам. Тони не любит, когда его игнорируют.)

 

– Так что я предлагаю сделку, – продолжает он. – Тебе придется поработать над склонностью к беспорядочным убийствам, потому что это просто мерзость. А потом мы должны будем найти способ избавиться от твоих новых друзей, _не отдавая_ им Тессаракт, потому что, судя по твоему виду, они не из тех людей, которых стоит приглашать на свой день рождения или, ну, например, на свою планету?

 

– Что ты хочешь сказать, Старк? – спрашивает бог, его глаза суживаются, плечи распрямляются, он держит себя совершенно неподвижно, так, как заставляет себя держать надежда или фатализм. (И разве это не одно и то же?)

 

– Я говорю, – тянет Тони, – что я помогу тебе захватить мир. При нескольких условиях.

 

Он усмехается, чувствуя близкую победу. Локи склоняет голову в сторону и, окей, да, теперь Тони видит его, тот мгновенный ум, о котором его все предупреждали, потому что Локи не нужно, чтобы он снова все это разъяснял, им не приходится вести разговор, который был бы обязательным для кого угодно другого в данной ситуации, так медленно, так скучно. Он просто моргает дважды, и нагоняет Тони, и Тони, сидя на этом шатком пластиковом стуле, думает, _да_ , и спокойно встречает взгляд бога.

 

– Почему? – спрашивает Локи.

 

Он пожимает плечами, закидывая ногу на ногу.

– Потому что два года назад, я выбрался из пещеры, которая должна была стать моей могилой, и сказал всему миру, что с меня хватит. Больше никакого оружия. Никакой войны. Я сказал им, что я собираюсь все исправить, и они погладили меня по головке и сказали пойти поиграть снаружи. – Его ухмылка медленная и темная, тускло блестящая, как сырые стены в пещере, которой больше не существует.

 

Она _стала_ могилой, но не его. Никогда не его.

 

– И вот я здесь. Играю снаружи.

 

Возле двери – какое-то волнение, так он добавляет:

– Джарвис, дверь.

 

– _Я уже позаботился об этом, сэр. Хотите, чтобы я взял под контроль и другие системы, просто на всякий случай?_ – спрашивает бестелесный голос из динамиков в потолке. Его голос эхом разносится по всему кораблю, уже не прячась, уже не секрет.

 

Тони _построил_ этот корабль, почему никто не помнит этого?

 

– Давай, приятель, – приказывает он, затем возвращает свое внимание к богу перед собой.

 

– С чего бы мне соглашаться принять твою помощь, смертный?

 

Он закатывает глаза. Серьезно? "Смертный"?

– Потому что я владею этой планетой. Оружие, средства связи, медикаменты. Все, что может придти тебе в голову – я контролирую это. У меня есть черный ход в каждую чертову систему в мире. Будешь работать со мной – войны вообще _не будет_.

 

Потому что война – не то, чего хочет Локи. Ни один из них не хочет этого.

 

Тони кажется, что он слышит рев Фьюри за закрытой дверью, но он не уверен. Он встает со вздохом, проходит вокруг клетки к консоли. Занеся руку над кнопками – открыть или сбросить – он спрашивает:

– Итак?

 

Со все еще склоненной в сторону головой и маниакально-ярко сияющими глазами, Локи спрашивает снова:

– Почему?

 

Почему? Хороший вопрос. Потому что он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Боль. Смерть. Война. Он хочет остановить все, что может причинить ему вред, потому что он все еще просыпается ночью, крича от воображаемых кулаков и раскаленного железа, от воды в легких и шрапнели в сердце.

 

Он хочет, чтобы все просто _остановилось_ , и Локи может убить его во сне, но это – всего лишь еще один вид _остановки_ , и никто никогда не говорил, что у Тони не было легкой склонности к самоубийству, даже до того, как он заставил Пеппер нажать на ту кнопку, убивая его старейшего (единственного) друга.

 

– Потому что ты не единственный, кого немного сломали, – говорит он, потому что теперь может, потому что он хочет, потому что Локи, в некотором роде, такой же, как он. Так же надломанный; и он думает, что вместе...

 

– Потому что ты не единственный, кто вышел с другого конца немного более сумасшедшим. И потому что, если мы будем держаться вместе, нет ничего, что сможет остановить нас.

 

В конце концов, они хотят одного и того же. Они хотят достаточно власти, чтобы быть уверенными, что ничто и никто никогда не сможет достать их снова. Они хотят, чтобы мир больше никогда не смог поднять на них руку.

 

Что-то во взгляде бога меняется, ярко вспыхивает, а затем отступает. Безумие, возможно. Агония. Тони не мог бы назвать это, но он понимает, потому что то же самое происходит с ним, оседая в его костях.

 

Рядом с Локи, с такими же кошмарами и таким же выражением глаз, он чувствует себя, в первый раз за два года, _в безопасности_. В этом нет никакого смысла, но, с другой стороны, никто никогда не обвинял его в здравомыслии. Так что...

 

– Выпусти меня, – говорит бог.

 

Это не "да", но сойдет.

 

Тони нажимает кнопку, Джарвис загружает себя на каждое электронное устройство, до которого может достать, и Локи улыбается, остро, и надломано, и совершенно безумно.

 

Тони улыбается в ответ.

 

+

 

(В другом мире он говорит: "Не можем спасти Землю, так отомстим за нее, будь уверен".

 

Он чертит линию на песке между ним и всем, чем он мог бы стать. Он делает вид, что не знает потерянный, испуганный взгляд в глазах Локи, делает вид, что не мог бы поставить этот мир на уши по первой прихоти.

 

Ванко однажды назвал его богом, но даже он не понимал истину в этом слове. Тони понимает.

 

Он отворачивается от нее, чувствует себя немного мертвее внутри.

 

Делает еще один глоток из своего стакана.

 

Падает.)

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам нравится фанфик, загляните на страничку оригинала: там есть прекраснейший плейлист, в который я абсолютно влюблена. Серьезно, сделайте это, без него впечатление будет неполным.


End file.
